


Give Every Man Thy Ear

by exbex



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my own interpretation of our beloved Nahum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Every Man Thy Ear

Nahum does not compare tragedies or troubles. He shares stories about his life in Nigeria for the same reasons that he breaks bread with others; to commune, to feed one another.

Good men become bad when something inside breaks, when the poison that they bottle up for fear it will spill out infects them from the inside. Loneliness is the most dangerous kind; when one turns to share their sorrows, their joys, or their passions, only to find that no one is listening, it opens up into something dark and ravenous.

It is why Nahum listens, and why he speaks, and why he looks into their eyes and tries to make his own reflect back. Because everyone dies a thousand little deaths until the end, and everyone should live a thousand little triumphs during the journey.


End file.
